This invention relates to a fly-wheel unit, consisting inter alia of a first fly-wheel connected with the crank-shaft of an internal combustion engine, a second fly-wheel which is mounted on the first one and arranged to be rotatably to a limited degree in relation thereto and a torsion damper device between the two fly-wheels including at least of torsion springs and possibly a friction device.